moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Dathrohan
This page contained information prevalent to the guild <Army of the Truthful> and does not by any means need to be accepted. For those that RP with the guild it is asked to be considered. The Knights of Dathrohan, or the 'Knights of Truth', is an elite order within the sect of the Scarlet Crusade known as the Army of the Truthful. The Order was created by the former High General Marvin Hayes as a defensive force for the Kingdom of the Light and also as an offensive force to engage in campaigns. As a recently created order, the numbers of the Knights is, at the moment, minuscule. Recruiting Crusaders who have served the Army for a decent amount of time, each hand picked by the Knight-Commander. A Knight's Oath "I am a sword of the Light." "I am a shield for the Faithful." "I am a lance of the Crusade." "My faith is iron, great is the Light." "My loyalty is steel, great is the Light." "I am the nightmare of the apostate, the heretic, the damned and the denier." "I am the guardian of the Faith." "I swear on my life and my honor with the Holy Light, glorified it be as my witness, to never betray my vow or the trust of my brothers." "Rise now, Knight of Dathrohan." Recently Shortly after the most recent invasion of the Burning Legion the entierity of the Knights of Dathrohan, at the behest of High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous, were withdrawn to the Scarlet Monastery to protect the holy ground from the Demonic incursion. Over seventy elite knights were stationed throughout the Monastery and immediatly around it. What was not expected, however, was the invasion of the Ebon Blade on their mission to resurrect High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane as a Horseman of Acherus. At the first sight of the Death Knights the knights were summoned to the Hall of Champions by Knight-Commander Andric Raymore. What followed was a short speech by the Knight-Commander, where he remined every man and woman present of their oaths to the Holy Light, the Scarlet Crusade and their own oaths as Knights of Dathrohan. Special emphasis was made on the virtues of Truth, specifically on the virtues of Devotion and Sacrifice. Their duty to the Light; to fight and if need be die defending these hallowed halls. The knights were then-after split into two groups, one being placed under the command of Knight-Lieutenant Orian Rosewood as the personal guard of High Commander Goodchilde and were tasked with defending the hall leading to the courtyard of the Crusader's Chapel. The second half was lead by Commander Raymore himself and took the task of protecting the Commander Lazarus The knights protecting the High Commander came under the most fire from the Ebon Blade, making a valiant stand in the hall. With their shield wall of gold and crimson plate they managed to hold against the Death Knights for several minutes before they were started to be pushed back, making the Undead pay for every inch they took. In the end the defense was finally broken by the fallen King, Thoras Trollbane, who broke the knights before the Deathlord arrived to raise Whitemane. The knights were culled, their broken bodies strewn across the hall with the walls painted red in Scarlet blood. Lieutenant Rosewood himself was beheaded and his body tossed to the Ghouls. The remaining group of knights, some thirty-five odd men, then proceeded to aid in protecting the Commander and escorting him from the Monastery as Raymore sounded an official retreat of the Knights of Dathrohan, leaving the Monastery and Commander Goodchilde to their fate. Arms and Armor The armor of the Knights of Dathrohan is generally thick plate, the Knights possibly the most well armored group within the Truthful's military hierarchy. Most Knights wear a silken tunic and trousers beneath their armor, between that cloth and the thick plate a surcoat and leggings of hardened leather. The double layer of armor of leather and plate allows the Knights substantial protection from most sources, the silk simply being present to allow for some measure of comfort within the full body suit of plate and chain. Many also include a winged great-helm of shining crimson trimmed in gold. Some Knights possess variation to their armor, a good example being Sir Carver Reid, a man adorned in armor more designed for intimidation as opposed to the regal grace that befalls most of the Knights. Many Knights come equipped with steel weaponry, mostly one or two handed swords. Some come equipped with sharpened axes modeled after the design of Champion Herod's own axe, the Ravager. Many of the shields used by the Knights are standard heater shields, dark crimson with the red Royal Crest of Lordaeron adorning them. A few select Knights come with large tower shields, those men mainly designated to guard duties. The only major variation in the armor of the Knights would be that worn by the Knight-Rangers, mainly designed to favor increased mobility over the stalwart defense of the rest of the Knights. They follow the standard design of most of the Knights, silken undergarments followed by hardened leather surcoat and trousers. In replace of most of the plate, however, the Knight-Rangers wear crimson chain-mail with some plates guarding more precious areas, often around the chest, thighs and codpiece. The Knight-Rangers are also the only Knights that seem to wield firearms or ranged weaponry. Notable Knights Knight-Commander Andric Raymore Knight-Lieutenant Gavin Roland Sir Bahlen Sir Alarn Corwell Dame Diana Rosewood Jendric McFargon Knight-Lieutenant Sam McFargon (Deceased) Sir Carver Reid (Deceased) Knight-Lieutenant Orian Rosewood "Raymore's Hand" (Deceased) = Ranking structure Knight-Commander The leader of the Knights of Dathrohan. Picked by the High-General or the High-Cleric this man or woman is responsible for the recruitment and general management of the order. The Knight-Commander is identified by a red cape or a patch of piece of red silk with a golden colored Royal Crest of Lordaeron attached to their left shoulder-guard by a silver clasp. The current Knight-Commander is Andric Raymore. Knight-Champion The Knight-Champion is the single most best fighter within the Knights of Dathrohan. He or she serves as the order's figurehead, it's second in command and an inspiration for all other Knights. He or she is a Paragon of Truth and serves as the primary example for what all other Knights should strive to be. To become the Knight-Champion one needs to prove oneself, going above and beyond the call of duty and of the Light. To even be eligible one must earn the following commendations: * One Golden Hawk. * Two Silver Arms. * Two Silver Shields. * One Crimson Cross. After obtaining these medals if one wishes to attempt to achieve the rank they must pass a trial set forth by the Knight-Commander. There is no current Knight-Champion of the Order. Knight-Lieutenant The officers of the Knights of Dathrohan. Picked by the Knight-Commander himself out of the most trusted and devoted members of the Crusade. These men or woman is responsible for leading the Knights in battle when the Knight-Commander is not present. These individuals are identified by a piece of red silk with a silver line running through the center of it, attached to their left shoulder-guard by a silver clasp. The current Knight-Lieutenants and past Knight-Lieutenants are listed here. Current: Sir Gavin Roland. Sir Orian Lorick. Previous: Jacob Shadelight, slain at the battle of the Crimson Portcullis by a combined force of Clergy, Scarlet Brigadiers, Lightwardens and various others. Sir Benaiah IV. Passed the ranking to become High General of the Army of the Truthful. Knight The main force of the order. The standard Knight is picked by the Knight-Commander or suggested to the Knight-Commander by one of the Knight-Lieutenants. These individuals are all sworn into the Knights and are knighted by the Knight-Commander him/herself. Each Knight can be identified by a piece of red silk attached to their left shoulder-pad with a silver clasp and by their title, 'Dame' or 'Sir'/'Ser'. Knight-Ranger A smaller sect of the order that was just recently introduced, the Knight-Ranger makes up the main ranged and scouting force of the order. The rank itself is on par with a normal Knight, only really distinguishable by the fact that the Knight-Rangers are often adorned in lighter armor, normally a mix of plate, leather and chain-mail. The sub-sect currently holds no more then twenty units, all veteran marksmen. They are identified the same as the average Knight. Medals & Commendations The Golden Hawk This medal a seldom seen medal within the order, only ever having been awarded recently and only to a handful of individuals. The Golden Hawk is a medal awarded for bravery, be it in combat or otherwise. The medal itself is a quarter inch thick golden design of a hawk with talon's extended as if swooping down to pluck it's prey from the ground attached to a piece of red silk trimmed with gold, roughly one inch tall by two inches wide. Awarded to: Sir Roland. Sir Carver. Sir Scryer. Sir Antioch. Sir Bahlen. Martyr Andince Grey. The Silver Arms A more common medal the Silver Arms is awarded to Knights whom have proven their skill in swordsmanship or fighting in general, awarded to those whom have served with the Knights through multiple battles and have racked up a large kill count. The medal itself is a quarter inch thick piece of silver in the design of a crossed sword and lance, attached to a field of red silk trimmed with silver, roughly two inches tall by two inches wide. Awarded to: N/A The Silver Shield The Silver Shield is a medal awarded to Knights whom have laid it all on the line in defense of a Brother or a Sister. "Verily the Light loves those who defend the Faithful." is a saying engraved into the medal itself. Normally those whom receive this metal are already deceased due to the context in which the medal is delivered. There are cases of the recipient being alive, however. The medal itself is a simple half inch thick silver shield over an oval field of red silk trimmed in silver with golden lines, roughly two inches tall by one inch wide. Awarded to: Martyr Andince Grey. The Crimson Cross A medal awarded for the paragons of Truth within the order, the Crimson Cross is rewarded strictly to those whom have never strayed from the path of Truth and those whom would uphold the Law of Truth to their last breath. Routine prayer and the destruction of the enemies of the Light are required for this medal, for the Light loves those who worship it and smite it's enemies, wherever they may dwell. Another way to receive this medal is to perfom an act of Valor while defending the hallowed grounds of the Scarlet Monastery. The medal itself is a quarter inch thick piece of silver that is designed in the Symbol of Faol painted crimson attached to a rectangular piece of golden silk trimmed silver, the entire thing roughly three inches tall by two inches wide. Awarded to: Martyr Andince Grey. Gallery Carviebear.png Crusaderhermes.png Ellapullposse.png Dathboysandella.png Knight-Ranger.png Knight.png ^0DCD301524E87EE99CFC481027540A78FF1391F2F3FBEA9CDD^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png ^DD8ADD6AAA2B1AFA7C89B11A2DB84284C236C81B136323DC52^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png Dathrohanknight.png Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Crimson Legion